The principal objective of the present invention is to provide a child's canteen which may be conveniently carried on camping trips, picnics, games, or the like.
The canteen of the invention may conveniently be filled, for example, with water, lemonade, or other drinks. The canteen features a rotatable cover which may be turned to cause a drinking straw to pop-out through a hole in one side of the cover for convenient drinking of the liquid in the canteen without the need to remove the cover. The cover may then be turned to a second position to cause the straw to be retracted back into the cover and to cause an internal closure member to move across the hole.